The Perfect Date
by annj
Summary: Future after The Gift. Spike kept his Promise to take care of Dawn. Oh my...!


Disclaimer: Nothings belongs to me! Joss is the God!  
  
Just a little fic to prove my little english knowledge! So don`t sue!  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
The door sprang open as Spike entered Dawns room.  
  
She was standing in front of the mirror colouring her lips with the most reddish lipstick she owned. Obviously untouched by the sudden outburst of her "watcher" she started brushing her hair.  
  
"Helloho!" Spike growled.  
  
"That you can't see me in the mirror doesn't mean I'm not here."  
  
He waved frantically his arm in front of Dawns face.  
  
"What a pity!"  
  
"Young Lady!"  
  
That was one of Spike's favourites whenever Dawn did something he didn't like. And it could be heard very often in the Summer's house nowadays.  
  
Slowly losing her patience Dawn turned around and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"What do you want, Spike? Aren't you supposed to do the dishes or the laundry or something else?"  
  
"Been there, done that!"  
  
"Look!" she went towards her dresser and took out her red blouse.  
  
" First of all, Im 22 and a grown up…"  
  
"If that's supposed to convince me… I don't think so! I'm 5 times your age…. And…" He searched for the right words. "and I'm much wiser and older and smarter and - did I mention wiser?"  
  
She turned back to face the mirror. Taking a brush she concentrated on her hair.  
  
"Old is the keyword!!" Dawn mumbled between closed lips.  
  
"I heard this!"  
  
"That's good!"  
  
The bell rang and Dawn practically flew out of her room to open the door.  
  
Spike followed her.  
  
A young man stood in front of the door. He wore Blue Jeans and a black jacket showing the number 25 on the chest. He stepped into the Summers House. Spike couldn't avoid the low growl emerging his throat.  
  
"Hi Steven!" Dawn chirped with the brightest smile she could manage.  
  
"Hi baby!" the boy answered and studied Spike.  
  
"Nice vacuum cleaner!" he said.  
  
Spike looked down and let go of the cleaner he still had in his hands.  
  
"S'This your Butler?" the boy asked with a devilish grin and laid his hands on Dawns back.  
  
She giggled and Spike felt steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"Steven, this is Spike. Spike, Steven. My date!"  
  
"My pleasure!" Spike managed between clenched teeth.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Summers!"  
  
Stevens grin widened and Spike felt the sudden urge to break the boys neck. He made a fist and took a step towards the boy. The boys face was only inches away.  
  
"I want her to be back at 10 pm!"  
  
He gaze met the clock next to the door. It showed 8:30.  
  
"10pm? That's not much!" Steven complained.  
  
"Spike!!!" Dawn said angrily.  
  
"That's OK. We'll just have to hurry!" The boys grin came back and he let his hands wander down towards Dawns lower back.  
  
"Ggrrr!" Spikes patience was at the end and he felt his anger arise.  
  
Dawn was clearly aware of the change.  
  
"Come on Steven, lets go!"  
  
She tried to take his hands and pull him away with her. But his eyes seemed to be glued to Spikes eyes. And Dawn knew the reason. Spikes yellow eyes stared at the boy, who seemed to become smaller and smaller with every second.  
  
"Spike!!" she hissed.  
  
"Have a nice evening!" Spike said sweetly without looking away. His game face hadn't come, but still his yellow eyes were shining in his innocent mask.  
  
"Y-Y-your eyes…." Steven stuttered and took a step backwards.  
  
"That's just the medicine he takes!" Dawn tried to save the situation.  
  
"He takes medicine which makes his eyes yellow."  
  
She still tried to pull the boy with her towards the car.  
  
"Yes. Medicine." Spike grinned. "Medicine to control my violent behaviour. I'm a psycho.''  
  
He could smell the fear in the boys body and let his eyes turn back to its normal colour.  
  
"Remember 10 o'clock!" he smiled and closed the door behind Dawn and Steven. Behind the closed door he could hear Stevens panicked voice.  
  
"Promise! She'll be back in an hour!"  
  
Happy and grinning Spike went on cleaning the house. 


End file.
